The Maid is a Princess
by Sweet Nymph Of Words
Summary: She is a princess. He is a prince. She held Responsibilities. He held Expectations. She run away from home. He help her get away. Despise the differences, will love blossom in their hearts? even if DEATH is after to one of them?
1. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Konnichiwa minna-san! So, yup. I deleted HIDDEN TEARS. Oh yeah, evil me. Anyways, I wrote this maid-sama fanfic because I literary can't sleep when ideas came flooding my head and I just need to let it all out. So, here's the outcome! Bwahahahaha! A new story! **

**I've got the ideas from…. Well, it just came out of the blue. I'm just spacing out in the middle of the day in summer, then suddenly my cousin went ranting about the 'news' she found out about Tora being engaged to Misaki.(and I'm still wondering where in the surface of the world she got that news.) then maid-sama filled my head. Then next are the what if's….. Then boom! I suddenly thought about 'what if Misaki is a princess that runs away from her kingdom then becomes Usui's maid!( now, that's a spoiler.) and after that day, ideas keep on popping in my head like a million of bubbles. **

**So here I am, writing about this stupid author's note. Really! Why can't I just talk to all of you straight to the point!? Yeah, right. Good idea. Anyway, I'm so sorry guys if I deleted hidden tears and I'm really sorry if there are so many wrong spellings/ grammars and many more! One more thing! Sorry f I can't upload fast… you see I have a very tight schedule. (or it's just because of my lazy syndrome)**

**BTW, thank you if you read this story! Really thank you! And thank you for those who support me. I promise, I'll do my best to make this story worth-reading! Please, review every chapter because reviews really make me more eager to finish this story! So, anyway, let's on with the story! Ja Ne! ( I definitely need an inspiration, can you all find me one. Including the reviews. ^0^)**


	2. Prologue

**A/N: hello guys! This is it! The prologue! Hope you all like it!**

**TITTLE: The Maid is A Princess**

**GENRE: Romance, Humor**

**DISCLAIMER: I really want own KWMS but you see, I don't have much money to buy it. AND I WONT EVEN BOTHER UPLOADING THIS STORY IF I OWN KAICHOU WA MAID-SAMA! Anyway, I don't own maid-sama… such a shame (sulk in the corner). =.=""**

**PROLOGUE**

In a kingdom that's far away from the rest. There live a humble king to rule the land and the happy and content people. The king rule with his kind-hearted queen. They both had two daughters, the second and the youngest daughter is such a quiet lady while the first born is… let's just say, feisty.

" search for the princess! Quick!"_soldier.

The kingdom has been under attack for the last 2 years since the eldest 18th birthday. The whole kingdom even the royal family has been force to flee. Many have die in the attack. The king has die and the queen and the second princess have been captured. Only the first princess has escaped the attack and until now, the enemy is still searching for her.

"huff.. huff.."_?

A 20 year old woman that dress in rags jump tree by tree, afraid to be caught by the guards…. *Pause*

And yep, that girl in rags is me. *play*

"…"_me

Ghad! Aren't they gonna stop chasing me?! Aren't they getting tired!?

"get her!"_soldier

Well, I guess I don't have such luck. Tss… so, maybe you all are wondering why this stupid soldiers running after me. Saa then let me introduce myself. Ayuzawa Misaki here! The one and only first princess of the kingdom I just told you a while ago. Those freaking soldiers just find out my new hiding place and came bombarding it! Now, I need to find a new place to hide.

"there she is!"_soldier.

Oh great! They're gonna corner me! There are three soldiers in my back and five soldiers in my front, chasing me. When they are near to me, I took a sharp turn in the alleyway in my left taking them by surprise. And because of that… tadan! They bump into each other. I'm so genius! *applause*

Anyway, I run and run and run until I feel like collapsing in the ground. I stop and just stand near a tree and catch my breath. Whoa! I didn't even notice that I'm in the middle of the forest now.

I sat on a rock and catch my breath. Those soldiers! I'll gonna kill them if I had a chance. Tss.. I walk around and found a lake. Wait… did I just say a lake? Lake? Means? Water? WATER!

I run to the lake and scoop a handful of water and drink! Ah! It's so refreshing! But then, as I said earlier, I have no such luck.

My ears perk up as I hear horses galloping and men are chattering. I immediately hide behind a huge boulder. There is a group of men in a carriage. The carriage looks pretty expensive and has a flag at the top. Behind the expensive carriage are more normal-looking carriage.

"hahahahaha… I'm sure the prince will be happy with all those girls."_man 1

"right, I just wish that he can choose now."_man2

"hah! With all of those beautiful ladies! I'm sure he will."_man 3

"yes. And then the kingdom of Azalea will be happy to know that the prince finally choose a girl."_man 4

"you are making it sounds like he-"_man5

Wait…wait…wait! This he just say AZALEA!? THEY ARE GOING TO AZALEA!? I need to go there!

I quietly sneak to the last carriage...and went in. Woaah… there are dresses! Clothes! I choose a simple one and a shoe. Then with a wet clothe I wash myself and wear the clothes. I get a ribbon and tied my hair into a bun….when..

"who are you!?"_?

I turn around and saw my fate… I'm dead!

**A/N: so, how is it guys? Good or not? Oh please review! Anyway, thank you for reading! JA NE!**


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: because I'm so kind (just imagine I'm kind), I updated as soon as possible… (Oh yeah! I'm so kind) so, enjoy the chapter one! Bwehehehehehe. (Now, I'm sound like a villain.) ;-)…**

**TITTLE: The Maid is A Princess**

**GENRE: Romance, Humor**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own maid-sama, but I'm planning to get it. Just watch and see. Maid-sama will fall into my hands! Bwahahahahahahaha… cough! Cough! *put on my halo* sorry for the outburst, maid-sama is not mine. Hiro Fujiwara owns it.**

**CHAPTER 1: The Kingdom Of Azalea and the Stupid Pervert Outer Space Alien Prince (now that's a long title)**

**^0^**

**^/^**

**T0T**

**Her POV**

"Who are you?!"_?

I turn to face my fate…. I'm dead.

I gulp twice, then thrice… I'm so dead.

"Hey, what's with all the shouting?"_man2

Waahhhh! There are two… well; I can just beat the life out of them but... but… I need them to get to the Azalea Kingdom.

"Hey look, I found this girl here."_man1

Man 2 eyed me from head to toe. I flush red in anger. How dare he look at me like that!? I swear I'll kill them with those guards if I had a chance.

"Well, she's a pretty good one. Tied her up and put her to the carriage for the slaves."_man2

Then he walk out, leaving man1 smirking at me while taking out a rope. I mentally rolled my eyes when he tied my hands up. This is so easy untied. Bird brain. He escorted me to the oh-so-called slave's carriage which I think, is a very inappropriate title. I prefer to call it, Slut's carriage.

And they don't even look like some slaves, they look like trying hard nobles and I mean it. They look like they'll seduce someone.

Man1 shove me to the floor. That bastard!

"Enjoy your stay, little missy."_man1

Then he gets out of the carriage and locks the door. I clutch my fist until my knuckles turn white. I'll make them taste hell after this. I swear!

I hear some giggles and mocking voices at my back. I turn to my back and glare at the leeches who's immediately look away. I felt the carriage move. Azalea kingdom, here I come.

**AZALEA KINGDOM**

**HIS POV**

"Good morning, your highness."_maids.

I just pass through them. Sigh… I'm bored, obviously. I got nothing to do for today.

Anyway, it is very rude of me. I'm Usui Takumi, crowned prince of Azalea kingdom. I've been living here since the day that I born so it is normal to get bored.

"Good morning, Takumi."_mother.

I bowed and sit on my chair.

"Good morning, mother, father."_me

I said in my usual bored voice. My face always held a plain look and I never smile or laugh. I hate showing my emotions to others because they might take advantage of it.

Father look at me then smiled.

"Good morning, son."_father.

Even with a tight schedule my parents always get time to spend with me. They are so supportive and protective at the same time.

"Son."_mother

I look at her. She's smiling, and it's not the usual motherly smile. It's the smile that's saying 'I think I can give you a thing to do'. I smirk.

"What is it mother?"_me

Her smile widens. Oh…. It looks like she's planning something I don't like.

"Oh, I can hear it already. Come on takumi. Eat your breakfast later."_father.

I look at them confusedly and follow. We went to the throne room and sit on our respective seats.

"Your majesties, they are here."_soldier.

"Let them in."_father.

The door opens revealing a group of man with women following them. They fall in line and bowed.

"Good morning, your majesties. We are here to present these ladies for prince Takumi to choose his majesty's personal maid."_man

Said by the man with an orange hair. I mentally curse. Why did I forget about it?!

"Introduce them."_mother.

The man with the orange hair bowed and follow suit. The ladies are wearing cloaks to hide their faces as they introduce there selves and take it off when they told to.

I fight the urge to laugh when I saw their faces. Too ugly. And they are all obviously flirting with me. At least I found something to kill time.

"Next."_me

My mother stifles a giggle after I said that. Well, that's the 55th lady. And now, the last.

A lady that was wearing a red cloak with gold linings walks forward. She immediately caught my attention when she walks like a noble then curtsied.

"Good morning, your majesties."_girl

We all surprised by the power and authority of her voice but it is soft too at the same time. She stands straight but still, the cloak hides her face.

"I am certainly not from Rilgald where the others are from. I'm actually from the east that happens to be caught by them. But it I'm glad to meet you, your majesties."_girl.

They gasp upon hearing that. I smirk… she's one helluva girl. I think I just found a new play mate.

"Is it true?"_father.

Father asks directly to the paled orange hair guy…

"I-i-i-it's t-tru-e-"_man

"Forgive them from what they did, your majesty. At least they fasten my pace to travel here."_girl

All heads turned to the mysterious lady.

"Your intention is to get here? Why so?"_mother.

Then our eyes widen when she took off her cloak. The cloak fall in the ground but no one cared. We are all shock by what she did.

I look at her face and stifle a gasp. She's beautiful. Her raven hair is tied into a loose braid and she's wearing a simple plain colored black corset dress. But what most caught me are her eyes. They are golden brown that held determination and hope.

"Misaki?"_mother

I look at mother in surprised. She knows this girl? But how? The girl smiled.

"I'm Ayuzawa Misaki. 20 years old."_girl

The throne room filled with silence.

"okay, I choose her. You can all leave now."_me

I smirk when they all turn to me like they saw a ghost. What? Is it very rare of me to speak that long or is it the fact that I finally choose a girl after 2 long years?

"I said you can leave now. "_me

I said coldly and they all move. The door closes that leave us four in silence.

"care to explain?"_me

My parents sighed. They are hiding something from me.

"takumi, can you leave us for a while. We just need to discuss something important."_father.

I shrugged and stand up… hmmm… I wonder what is that 'something important' that they need to talk to. And who is that girl?

I stopped as I reach the door and spoke with finality.

" by the way, I'm serious about what I said a while ago. She will be my personal maid."_me

"b-but—"_mother

"it is my decision and I will not change it. Besides, didn't it's the main reason you call those men. For me to choose a maid."_me

Then I walk out of the throne room. I smirk to myself…. This is going to be fun.

**A/N: Bwahahahaha… is it good or not? There was too many questions to answer:**

**What is the connection between Misaki and the king and queen?**

**Why did Misaki needs to go to Azalea Kingdom, that where she is now?**

**And lastly, what was Usui Takumi planning?**

**Kyahehehehehehe…. i am so predictable so I know that you all know I'm going to do… but still, expect the unexpected. I still have many surprises in my box. So, many plans in my store. Thanks for reading and I wish for more reviews… you can criticize and correct my mistakes as long as it won't be too personal. I love reading and writing and I know that you all want some worth-reading story so I'll make my best to make this story one. Thanks again for reading.**


	4. Chapter 2

**A/N: Nihao! Konnichiwa! Anyeong haseyo! Bonjour! Hola! Hi! Hello! Kamusta! Been a long time since I last updated… and I'm very sorry for making you all wait. Anyway, I hope you all appreciate this chapter!**

**TITTLE: The Maid Is a Princess**

**GENRE: Romance, Adventure**

**DISCLAIMER: I own Maid-sama! *audience throws tomatoes at me* WAAAHHH! ~! I TAKE IT BACK! JUST STOP THROWING THOSE TOMATOES AT ME! *they stop* *whispers* I'm a battered author, poor me. * spokes in a normal volume* anyway, maid-sama is not mine (but want it to be mine!) Hiro Fujiwara owns it…T0T""**

**CHAPTER 2: The Maid**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**.**

**HER POV**

I lay on my back, staring at the ceiling. Sigh… it's such a relief that I finally let it all out. But I'm not still safe. They will search for me.

I close my eyes and recall my conversation with the king and queen.

"_**Oh my god…sakuya, minako, suzuna..."_queen**_

_**I look at the queen who's crying her heart out. The king tried his best to comfort the queen.**_

"_**They... They are after me."_me**_

_**They both look at me. I lowered my head.**_

"_**I heard them, before I run away. They told my father to give me to them. I don't know… I don't know what they mean. I don't..."_me**_

"_**Shh… don't. I know it hurts you to recall those memories."_queen.**_

"_**Yes, but we need to think of a plan to hide your identity."_king.**_

"_**I think I know what we have to do."_queen.**_

Sigh. I opened my eyes and get out from bed. I tied my bathrobe and walk to the balcony.

The cold wind feels good. It is dark. The sun is already set. I walk to the cemented railings.

Ahh... feels good. I haven't breathed an air during the run. I can't even relax. I'm always aware of my surroundings. Sigh. But at least I'm safe for now. I can't tell that I am going to be safe. I know they will know that I am hiding here. I can't keep on hiding forever.

I am ready to get inside when my eyes caught something. I squinted my eyes and take a good look. A garden! A smile slowly creeping into my lips but it turns to a frown. How the hell can I go there if it is already pass curfew!?

Wait… I smirk. I don't have to sneak out the castle. I look at the ground. Hmm... Not too high. I'm on the fifth floor, by the way.

I strap my dagger in my thigh and get my cloak. This is going to be fun.

I jump from my balcony to the ground floor. I land like feline cat and run past the guards who obviously don't see me. I am too fast for their eyes to catch me. I smirk at the thought.

This is the advantages of being on the run. I developed my skills.

I reached the garden in no time. I didn't even sweat for all those running. It is easy as breathing.

I look around and analyze surroundings. Hhmmm... The place is not that pretty, I think it is dull. Then my gaze lingered on a wall that has poison ivies. Typical it is, I would say if it only doesn't have that glowing object.

I went near it and touch the object. It is a stone… a heart shape white stone. Cool. I hold it and pull it. The glowing fades then the whole garden shakes. What the-?! What's happening!?

I tried to run away but my feet seem to be rooted on the ground. I can't move. I look at my feet and saw poison ivies holding them in place. Straggle to break free. No! Help!

My eyes begin to blurry. I saw a man… he came near me.

"How did you get it?"_?

Then everything turns black.

"Uugghhh..."_me

My head hurts. My eyes are blurry. I blink twice to clear my vision.

"Damn headache."_me

I heard a low chuckle. A low chuckle? What the!?

I immediately sat up that make my head ache more. But it doesn't matter! There is someone in my room! I turn my head on my left where I feel the presence. And there, leaning on the door is the prince of Azalea: my suppose to be fiancé. Err; I still felt the urge to puke when I'm thinking about that supposed to be engagement.

I brushed away the thoughts and look at the amaze face of the prince. He wore that annoying smirk that makes me want to punch his lovely face. Yeah, I'm admitting that he has the face. Duh! He is the son of King Michael and Queen Isabella, for god's forsaken sake! Anyway, that is not the deal for now.

"What are you doing in my room?"_me

His smirk widen, if it is possible.

"I saw you in the garden last night. I guess you fainted."_him

"And, how did you get to the garden if it is pass curfew?"_me

"The same that you did."_him

He probably thinks that I sneak out of the castle. I sigh. Wait! He didn't answer my question! Grr!

"May I know why you are here?"_me

"I'm visiting my suppose to be maid who wakes up in 7 in the morning. Maids are supposed to wake up before their master, right?"_him.

"Shit."_me

I murmured. Right! I am supposed to be his maid! Darn life!

"Get out of here."_me

"Why?"_him.

"I am going to change my clothes."_me

"is that an invitation?"_him

Then he flashed a flirty smile. I growled. He is getting on my nerves.

"No. now, get out!"_me

"Maids don't shout to their masters."_him.

My angry meter is getting full. I swear I can kill him, right now.

"Get out, before I kill you."_me

He grinned. I hate that grin! He pointed at the clothes n the chair.

"That's your uniform."_him

I took off my blanket and walk to the chair. I unfold the clothes and….

"Are you planning to make me wore those… those… clothes!?"_me

He smirks and nodded. He- he-

"There is no way in hell I'm going to wear that!"_me

"Oh… I'll make sure you do."_him

"What do you mean?"_me

He chuckled. Oh please… don't tell me...

"You don't have any clothes in there."_him.

My expression spells horror then turn to a murderous one.

"USUI TAKUMI! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!"_me

He just laughs at me and throws something in my direction. I catch it out of instincts and look. It's the stone. But it is a necklace now.

"I saw you holding that. I'm going now."_him

I stare at him, dumbfound.

"Oh, and you better get change now. By the way you look hot on that."_him

I look at my clothes and blush deeply.

"GET OUT!"_me

He walks out while laughing. I just become a laughing stuff. That pervert! I'll make him pay! I swear!

**A/N: okay! I will end it here. You all are probably full questions right now, like: what happened in the garden? Who is that person in the garden? And what will happen to Misaki? I'm so evil right? Leaving questions in your minds but never answering it. Of course I will answer those…in the near future!* smirk*. It's for me to keep and for you to find out!**

**Thank you for reading and I hope for more reviews! Oh please! Reviews! I need reviews! Anyway, good bye for now. JA NE!**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: hi guys! Yep, I change my pen name into Sweet Nymph Of Words or snow, but you can still call me niko-chan. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. I tried to make this longer but I need to cut it short because of some important things. Anyway, thank you for those who review in the last chapties! I really appreciate it all, and thank you for reading this story. I really hope that you all like this chapter. Ja NE!**

**TITTLE: The Maid Is a Princess**

**GENRE: Romance, Adventure**

**DISCLAMER: MAID SAMA IS MINE! HIRO FUJIWARA JUST STOLE IT FROM ME! Anyway, I'm just kidding. It is not mine of course. Because if I own maid-sama, I won't writing a fanfic right now.**

**CHAPTER 3: The Valley Of Flowers**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**HER POV**

Everyone is staring at me, literally. They are probably wondering why in the hell I'm wearing these clothes. Blame that to that stupid perverted outer space alien of a prince!

"Your highnesses."_me

Then I curtsied. I am currently in the throne room.

"Oh, Misaki honey, you don't have to call us like that. You know you are like a daughter to me. Just call me mommy."_queen

I blushed again.

"Isabella-sama, you know I can't do that."_me

"Hihihi… just practicing for the future."_queen

"Ehem."_ Him

I secretly rolled my eyes. TSS… attention seeker.

"By the way, Misaki. You look fabulous."_queen

And my face turns into 10 shades of red. I heard the king chuckle and a low unnoticeable snicker (which I actually hear, I have sharp hearing *smug*). I glared at the man who is responsible of my embarrassment. He smirked at me. That damn alien dares to smirk at me! My glare intensified to level 2 and demonic auras are radiating from my body. No one seems to notice the sudden change of my mood except for that alien.

And of course, him being an alien, just smirked wider. I'm so tempted to wipe that smirk off of his face, but unfortunately, I can't just kill him in front of the queen and king.

"Stop teasing her, love. You're embarrassing Misaki-chan."_king

"Oh, sorry."_queen

"It's alright, Isabella-sama."_me

"So, why don't you and takumi head off to where you two are going? We have a business to attend too."_king

"Yes, father. We are heading off, mother."_him

"Alright. Don't give Misaki-chan a headache, okay?"_queen.

"Yes, mother."_him

The queen looks at me.

"If he ever makes some bad things to you, don't hesitate to punch him square to his face. Okay, Misaki-chan?"_queen.

The king laughs at that while I grin evilly.

"The pleasure is mine, Isabella-sama."_me

Now, both king and queen are laughing. Bwahahahaha… I have the permission to punch the oh-so-great-prince of azalea. I caught him winced that make me laugh like a mad scientist mentally. This is going to be fun.

They dismiss us after that and now we are walking to I don't know where.

"Where are we going?"_me

"To a place you don't know."_him

I rolled my eyes heavenwards. He is really getting on my nerve.

"Of course, I don't know. Because you aren't saying where."_me

He just ignores me. TSS. We walk and walk and walk. That's it!

"Are we there yet?"_me

"Nope."_him

I look around. We are now outside the palace, in the middle of the thick dark forest. This place is giving me creeps.

What if there is something in here? Like wolfs? Or snakes? Or…..g-ghost?

My face automatically paled as I thought of ghost. Then I become a little more aware to my surrounding or I just become paranoid. I stopped when I hear a low growl then I gulp. What was that?

I fasten my pace and walked beside the alien. He looks at me confusedly.

"Why are you looking like you saw a ghost?"_him

I gulp three times. G-ghost? I fidget at the hem of my blouse.

"Are we there yet?"_me

I tried my hardest to sound compose but failed miserably. He stopped that make me stopped too. I look at him to ask but I can't utter a word, especially when I hear another low growl.

"Are you alright?"_him

"Y-yes. Now let's get the hell out of here."_me

Then I hear another growl again, this time, it's louder.

"What was that?"_me

Then another… I whimper a little. It's scaring the hell out of me! I look at the alien when he held my hand.

"When I say run, run okay?"_him

"W-why?"_me

But he didn't even bother asking me when he shouted.

"A bear!"_him.

My heart pumps faster than its normal rate because of nervousness. Andreline filled my nerves and we both began to sprint out of the forest. I didn't even bother to stopped when a sharp branch slice my thighs. I am definitely sure that I am full of wounds right now if the alien doesn't protect from all of those branches.

And yeah, he is quiet… hugging me... well, Arrgghh! Never mind!

We continue to run until I saw a light. We are near the exit. Closer… closer…. And! Waahhhh!

We stop running as we reach outside the forest and catch our breath. I collapsed in the ground and pants. My throat is so dry. I need water.

"Well, that was fun."_him.

I glare at him.

"No, it wasn't. I think I just run a mile."_me

I prefer to be chase by those stupid guards than run inside that creepy forest. We both fell in silence when…

*gggrrrroooowwwlll*

"Don't tell me that that is a bear?"_me

*gggrrrroooowwwlll*

"No. it's my stomach. I'm hungry."_him

Then silence. Oh. I'm hungry too.

"And… actually, I think what we hear in forest is not a bear."_him

"What do you mean?"_me

"I think… I think it's my stomach too."_him.

I immediately stand up.

"Your what?!"_me

"My stomach."_him

My blood boiled and a nerve appears on my temple. +.+#

"You stupid alien! How could you!"_me

Then I attack him.

"W-wait! Mi-mi-misa-!"_him

Then we fall and rolled down the hill.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"_me

We rolled and rolled! And stop. My eyes are tightly close and I grip tightly to something…then all hell breaks loose.

"DAMN YOU! I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!"_me

Damn it! It scared the hell out of me! I thought, I was going to die!

"Ayuzawa?"_him

Then I suddenly realize that the alien is on my top. I struggle to break free but his grip is too strong.

"Let go of me you stupid perverted alien!"_me

I keep on struggling but his grip doesn't loosen. That's it! I just gave up and hit his chest but he doesn't even move.

"I hate you! I hate you! I thought I was going to die! You idiot! Why you have to joke about bears! I hate you!"_me

I tried to stop showing any fear in my face but I just can't. Now, I've done it. I just show that I'm scared in front of the freaking alien. This is so stupid! You got to stop Misaki or you won't have a face to look at the alien. And what the hell! He is on your top! Push him!

I push him again and again but he is too strong. Damn stupid alien strength!

"GET OFF OF ME, YOU STUPID ALIEN! GET OFF!"_me

I look at him to only saw his annoying smirk. Grr… this jerk!

"I'll get off. If only you say, please prince takumi."_him

"WHAT!? ARE YOU NUTS!? THERE IS NO WAY IN THE SEVEN DEPTHS OF HELL THAT I WILL EVER SAY THAT!"_me

He only smirk at me and make his self comfortable on my top.

"Okay then, suit yourself."_him

How dare him!? Aarrrgghhhh! I squirm underneath him. He is too heavy! Grr…

"I hate you."_me

"I know."_him

Grr…

"Get off!"_me

"Nope."_him

He said popping the 'p'. If this continue then he won't get off of me but if I If tell him that then It means that i loss to him. I won't let that happen. If only I have enough strength. I heard my stomach growl. I'm hungry.

"Hungry?"_him

I just look away from him.

"I'll take that as a yes."_him

Then he gets up and offers a hand.

"Here" _him

I didn't accept it and just stand up on my own when…

"Ahh!"_me

I fell… and he laughed at me. This is annoying!

"You! I hate you so much-ouch."_me

I tried to stand up but I think I sprained my ankle. This is not good.

"Are you alright?"_him

I glare at him. This is his entire fault.

"Can't you state the obvious?"_me

He didn't retort instead he walk beside me and held my sprained ankle.

"What are you doing?!"_me

"Hhmmm… it is nothing serious. Here come on. I'll carry you."_him

"What?!"_me

"I'll carry you. Do you really think that I will let you walk with a sprained ankle?"_him

I just stare at him like he is crazy. I think he noticed that I won't accept his offer so he just carries me like a sack of rice and rolled his eyes.

"What the heck are you doing?!"_me

"Look."_him.

"What is it?"_me

"Just look."_him.

"How can I look when all I can see is your damn back!?"_me

He chuckled as I rolled my eyes then he shifted me. BLUSH he's carrying me like a princess.

"Look."_him.

I look in front of us and gasp. Wow.

"This is…"_me

"Beautiful, I know."_him

Wow… in front of us is a valley of flowers. Not just ordinary flowers, they are the rarest flower in the world. They a bell shaped flowers that are color white and gold. And they are glowing. Zixia, a magical flower that can heal any sickness in the world.

Many kingdoms are searching for the magical valley of flowers, where Zixia can only found. None of them found it… none of them prove that it even exist, until now.

"How…?"_me

"I don't know. Wow. I never thought that it actually exists. I thought that it is only a legend."_him

I can't help but agree to him.

Then he starts to walk to the valley.

"Look... there's a tree."_me

I said as I saw a large oak tree.

He settled me down in its large root and pick out the nearest flower then crushed it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm making a paste for your sprain. If the legend is true then this flowers can heal your ankle." Him

Well, he got a point there. Besides, I'm feeling so sleepy. He crushes the flower and put it in my ankle. My ankle glow gold all of the sudden and magical runes and vines appear from my ankles and run to my skin, all over my body.

"w-what?!"

What in the freaking world is happening?! My body suddenly floats then magical golden dust-like vines came out of my right chest. A gold glow surrounds my body and I feel warm. A very comforting warmness. The pain in my ankle fades and I feel my eye lids dropping. I'm tired. I want to sleep. A small yawn escapes my mouth and I just fall asleep.

I blink twice. What happened? I look around me but all I can see is an endless space of light. Where am i?

"Misaki." voice

Did just someone call my name?

"Hello?! Anybody here?!" me

"Misaki, it is time for you to fulfill your destiny." voice

"What?! Hey! Who the heck are you?! What destiny are you saying!?" me

"We need you, princess. Your people need you."?

Another voice speaks but I can't distinguish if it's a female or a male like the first voice.

"USUI IF THIS IS ONE OF YOUR JOKE, THIS ISN'T FUNNY, OKAY!" me

I swear, if I see that alien I'm going to break his neck!

"Please, help us. Princess of the golden city." Voices

Golden city!? What the heck is that golden city!?

"Ayuzawa! Ayuzawa! Oi! Wake up Ayuzawa!"?

I open my eyes again to see a pair of emerald orbs. Emerald orbs? Usui!

"YAAHHH!" me

I shouted as I smack his head then I scurried ten feet away from him.

"what the heck is your face doing near my face!?"_me

He didn't plan anything perverted, right? Tell me I'm right or I'll gonna beat the hell out of him!

"Ow. That hurts misa-chan."_him

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

He has no right in this freaking hell of a world to call me with that ugly pet name! I glare at him as he get up from the ground and smirk at me.

"I thought you are my maid. Maids don't hurt their masters, you know?"_him

"Huh! I have the permission to smack you if you do something that meant to be punish. And invading my personal space is a punishable action!"_me

"Oh, but masters can punish naughty maids too. Right?"_him

Then he smirks at me. My eyes widen. What is he thinking?

He steps forward to me. I don't like that smirk. It gives me creeps!

"w-what are you doing!? Stay back!"_me

"Oh, misa-chan is shouting at her master. I wonder what I will do to punish her."_him

WHAT THE HECK!? WHAT IS HE DOING!?

"DON'T COME NEAR ME YOU ALIEN!"Me

I warned him as I back away from him and him stepping closer to me.

*thhuuddd.*

Uh-oh. Dead end. I look at Usui whose smile widen. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

"STOP RIGHT THERE USUI TAKUMI!"_me

But he didn't stop. I close my eyes tightly as he traps me between his arms and his face near mine. I can't face my own death you know!

"You are so cute, Ayuzawa."_him

My eyes snap open and immediately look at him. His face is only two inches from mine. I feel my face heat up.

*tsup*

My face turns tomato as he kisses my forehead then stand up straight.

"Come on, Ayuzawa. The sun will set soon. We need to go back before dark."_him

I stare dumbly at his back that immediately turns to a deathly glare. Demon aura surrounds my body and my vision turn red.

*DEMON ALERT! DEMON ALERT! PLEASE FIND A SAFE PLACE TO HIDE! I REPEAT! PLEASE FIND A SAFE PLACE TO HIDE!*

"USUI TAKUMI! YOU ARE ONE DEAD MEAT!"_me

I shouted as I run to catch the alien. He laughs and run faster. He! I'm going to kill him!

**Somewhere in the valley**

"You've erase their memories of what happen before Misaki pass out, right?"_boy

"Yes. This is not the right time for them to know."_woman

"But what about the dream?"_girl

"They are only clues you know! We can't just tell her straight! Besides, she needs to pass the test. So as her prince!"_woman

Then the woman spreads moe flowers everywhere. The girl and boy sighed with the rest of them.

"I just wish that she founds out before everything gets too late."_girl

And then they look at the running prince and princess with hope and trust in their eyes.

**A/N: bwehehehehehehe! This is getting exciting! What can you say about that mahou scene? Hihihihihi… I wonder who those people that are talking in the last part oh! And the people in misaki's dream! And the golden city! And what is misaki's destiny they are talking about? Bwahahahahahahaha! Another question to answer! Oh please, review! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hope to see you in the next chapter, JA NE!**


End file.
